Praise Him
by Siouxsie Asylum
Summary: We get to see who was in the Doctor's room in The God Complex. M/M/F, lemon oneshot. Lots of anal. If you do like it, I love reviews!


The cool metal felt clammy in the Doctor's hands. The door itself seemed to hum and vibrate, as if it had been waiting for _this_ moment, _this _man, to open it. The fast beat of his two hearts seemed to drown out his better judgment. He couldn't help himself- he never could follow his own rules. With a forceful exhale and a quick flip of the wrist, he swung open door number 11.

He heard the Cloister Bells first, then he smelled the cool, crisp air of the TARDIS interior. His breath hitched and his eyes widened to take in this sight that the few functioning brain cells that had not just given up at this vision tells him to just turn away and leave behind. His two hearts each skip a beat, causing a discordant revival that sent hot blood rushing all through his hands, face, chest, and... well, everywhere. The prickling warmth made his hair stand on end and his mouth run dry. Even so, he found the air in his pulmonary tubing to chuckle, despite himself.

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Who else?"

A bouncy cascade of honey-blond curls framed a very pretty, very smug, and very familiar face. The cool glow of the TARDIS lights reflected off of smooth skin that seemed to go on forever, highlighting every curve, every mound, every plane, valley, nook and cranny that characterized the body of the gorgeous River Song. The very, very _naked_ body, the Doctor noticed, which sent a shiver down his spine. _She was lying on _his_ bed, how presumptuous of her,_ he thought. His eyes glazed over as he hungrily took in the view, unaware of just how poorly he was maintaining his composure. Any second now, a ten-foot minotaur would make him Praise because he encountered his greatest fear in a hotel room; is it really just naked people?

_No, that can't be it._

Behind Dr. Song laid a quite relaxed looking young man, who was eying the Doctor with warm, but predatory brown eyes. His handsome jaw and thick neck were framed just as elegantly by the soft lights, and the line of his musculature traced down his rising and falling pectorals, his defined abs, and down his Adonis plane straight into his notably thick member. He was lying on his side, biting his lip with the most elegant and confidant of smirks.

"River," The Doctor says, his tone deep with the possessive arousal that become a reflex whenever they meet. He turns his eyes to the man behind her and his breath hitches noticeably. "Jack."

River smiles, running her lithe fingers through her wild mane. "Hello, sweetie."

Captain Jack Harkness chuckles, turning to sit up slowly and deliberately. "Sweetie?" he questions, his eyes never leaving the visibly trembling Doctor. "How very domestic of you."

Dr. Song smiles, turning to her bedmate with a cheeky giggle. "Isn't it now? He loves it, though."

Jack breaks eye contact to smile at River. "Now, how did that get started?" he asks.

She turns to eye the very uncomfortable Time Lord before them, who raises his hand to scratch his face nervously. She giggles."Spoilers."

The cool TARDIS air didn't feel particularly cool any more. The Doctor felt stifled, and incredibly warm. He turned to close the door, when he realized he had already closed it. Behind him. He leaned his forehead against the cool wood, pawing at it with his shaking hands and trying to collect his thoughts. He felt the beginnings of panic upon him and knew that he needed to leave. Now, before anything happened. Before anything happened, before it all got out of hand, he _needed_ to go. Right now.

Nails and fingers traced up his sides under his tweed jacket, and he involuntarily pushed his hips forwards into the door with a hissed intake of breath. Doctor Song's round and quite wonderful breasts pressed themselves into his back as she hugged herself close to whisper in his ears. "Now where are you going, Sweetie?" The breath on the back of his neck sent goosebumps all through his skin, and he bit his lip to keep from stammering a shoddy protest. She giggled and started to kiss the underside of his hairline and behind his ears, her hands now occupied with removing the offensive jacket from the shoulders of her very feverish Doctor.

Without even thinking about it, he let his arms down so that she could peel it off him, thankful for the gust of cool air. Of course, when it was removed, to his dismay Dr. Song reattached herself to the curve of his back, and without the layer of tweed he could feel the full heft of her breasts and her erect nipples poking straight into his back, and the dips of her hips against his rump. Her hands were starting their way into the front of his trousers, scratching the joints of his hips and top of his thighs sensually. The Doctor was paralyzed by the sensations, he couldn't think, or speak. Everything he silently hoped for, everything he dreamed she could do with such extensive knowledge of this body that even _now_ he was still getting to know was coming true. All of his most primal and carnal urges were bubbling to the surface like a tidal wave. And all the while, he knew that he still needed to leave.

River's hands were getting bolder, closing her fingertips together behind his sac and rubbing the underside gently. He couldn't keep silent any longer, and he took the moan powering through his throat as an opportunity to flip around and face the woman who was pulling at the very thin tendrils of his sanity. She had pulled her hands out of his pants and had them pinned on the door, holding him flush against the door with her body. He clasped one palm to his forehead and his feet slipped clumsily as he sunk down to eye level with her, hoping to collect himself there. He closed his eyes and focused, focused as hard as he could on the situation at hand. Amy. Rory. Hotel. Minotaur. Not Fun.

"River, listen to me," he said, with a low, meaningful tone that was interrupted by panting. "Please, I need to go. I can't do this."

River Song smiled. "And why is that?" He shook his head.

"River, please. I just can't. This isn't right."

"Actually, it's just right. Absolutely perfect," River said with a saccharine tone. "If that's not too much of a spoiler for you." She added, starting to pepper his neck with light nibblings and kisses.

The Doctor's member throbbed almost painfully against her with each kiss, and his hands reached clumsily under her arms and around the sides of her breasts. His eyes were squeezed tight and his neck craned back as he let go just for a second to really be in this moment that made him feel so powerless but so essential all at once. He thumbed over her nipples as well as he could seeing as they were pressed between his chest and hers, and his leg found his way between hers as he succumbed to the urge to grind up against her, which is a motion she reciprocated and repaid in double. His moans were helpless and they reverberated, low and desperate throughout the seemingly endless room. He felt wound up like a coil ready to spring up and bounce everywhere; and then he opened his eyes. He saw Jack, who had taken to lying on his side again and watching hungrily, his own hard-on pointing almost comically straight at him.

And he was reminded. He couldn't. Not now. Not here. Not them.

He took control of his trembling limbs and grabbed River by the shoulders, pushing her away. "No, River," he started, looking down and away from her as he tried to catch his breath. Every nerve in his body begged for her back, but he knew he had to say it. "I can't do it. I just can't, you have to let me go."

River's smile faded and she reached up a hand to caress his cheek, which he sank into despite himself. "Sweetie." He still wouldn't look at her. "Doctor." she repeated, with more urgency, but he still couldn't look at her. "My Doctor, please!" His heavy eyes raised, trying with considerable effort not to catch sight of any of her supple, tender flesh. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed his words, and tried very hard to listen to what she had to say.

"My Doctor," she began, with a smile more tender and loving than anything he'd ever seen. "This is for you. This has always been for you."

The Doctor chuckled. "When things are laid out for me, they always go bad. Haven't you figured that one out yet?" River smiled.

"Sweetie, I know you better than you'll ever know yourself. At least at this point in your timeline. Let me show you what you have ahead of you. It's so much more magnificent than you could imagine. Just let me help you to let go." She pleaded, the hand against his cheek now running through his floppy brown hair.

"She's right, you know." Jack chimed in, finally standing up and making his way over to the duo. The Doctor eyed him warily, biting his lip as Jack's naked chest brushed against his arm as he came to rest next to him against the door panel with his arms crossed. Whatever breath the Doctor had managed to catch was gone now, and he found himself fighting those deep primal urges that simply refused to back down. The Doctor kept his eyes on River's face, trying to ignore the consuming sensation of the anomaly's contact with his outstretched arm and his breath on his ear and neck. He tried very, very hard to keep from noticing the hard dick that Jack has resting against his upper thigh, and the very incongruity with the universe that characterized the immortal's very existence that already made him feel very uneasy and vulnerable.

"Jack, please," The Doctor started. "I need to leave."

"Look, Doc, we aren't gonna force you," Jack replied, "But we're just doing this for you. You need to let go. You have way too many rules."

"Men like me have rules for a reason, Jack." The Doctor stated breathlessly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You have no idea what I'm afraid of."

"Not afraid you're gay, are you?" Jack said jokingly with a shit-eating grin. The Doctor sputtered, whatever blood not in his member or already in his face rushing to his cheeks.

"No, Jack, no, I'm not worried about that. Nothing like that, not at all." He quickly retorted, spinning his face around to look at that handsome jawline, his strong neck, his chest and all the way down to the stiff member surging against him. His hearts skipped a beat and his whole body got hit with another wave of prickling heat. "Being gay would be the least of my worries in this situation, trust me. And the least of yours. Jack, this is important. I need to leave, just let me go."

Jack's face turned dark for a moment, and the Doctor wondered if he'd made it out intact. But soon, Jack's smug, childish grin returned, and he knew that that could only have been too easy. Jack catches River's eye and River catches his, and they both back up to give the poor Doctor some air. He took the moment greedily, doubling over to try to help his panic subside. The knot in the bit of his stomach was only getting deeper with time, and it didn't help that River and Jack were pulling at his arms.

Wait, they were pulling at his arms. Why were they doing this? He looked up to find a wooden chair that faced the bed in front of him, which they were gently guiding him to. He pulled back in weak protest, but eventually acquiesced and let them guide him. River broke away to lie on the bed, face down and resting her head on her arms to face the two of them. The Doctor stammered and turned to Jack, who stopped suddenly and took the Doctor's jutting hip bones in his strong hands. He flashed his eyes down and up to take in the sudden grasp. His hands were soft, but commanding, and he knew Jack had an iron grip that would melt the hardest heart like butter. He found his own hands against Jack's chest and collarbone, and his knees began to shake. Jack must have noticed, because with his strong, gentle hands slowly sat the Doctor down, leaning on his inner hips and resting his forehead on the Doctor's feverish one tenderly. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and sighed contentedly, his hands sinking to find their way over the curve of Jack's shoulders and biceps. They were silent for a moment, until Jack spoke.

"If you're really that nervous, let me show you how it's done."

Jack lifted off of him and sauntered over to the bed, turning his predatory gaze to the ever- ready River. The Doctor opened his eyes in time to see River giggle as Jack ran his strong hands up and down her torso, and give her arse a deep massage. River sighed contentedly and flashed a mischievous smirk to the Doctor, who felt a bit more confused and hurt than painfully aroused at the moment. Jack reached under the bed and pulled out a clear squeeze bottle of something clear and gooey looking, like hair gel. Jack smirked at the Doctor and leaned over to whisper something in River's ear. The Doctor couldn't hear it, but she nodded, so whatever it was, it was not unwelcome.

Jack went back to kneeling behind River, and squeezed some of the goo onto his fingers. "Hey, Doc, in all your years, have you heard about the Rule of Three?" The Doctor shook his head frenetically- he had a feeling he knew what was coming. And it wasn't something he really needed to see. Jack smiled, and continued anyway, spreading her cheeks with two deft fingers that he freed from the squeeze bottle and using what he squeezed out to spread around the hole, which incited a shrill inhale from the prostrate River. When he'd spread it all in and around the walls of the entrance, he removed his finger and squeezed a dollop more on, and slowly, gently, slipped a finger inside her.

River's head arched back a little bit, her hands clutching at the bedsheets and her hips gyrating a little bit to compliment the wiggles that his finger was tracing inside her rectum walls. The Doctor swallowed, watching River's face contort with that painful arousal starting to return. Jack let her have that one finger for a while, and then withdrew it. "One." He said. He took the squeeze bottle and added a drop more, spreading it around both his index and his middle finger. He stuck both deep inside, wiggling and pressing and separating the fingers inside her to stretch her out. "Two." The Doctor averted his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of River's enraptured moaning. He gripped the seat of his chair until his knuckles turned white, and he shifted in his seat to try to burn off all of this nervous energy. The door was so close behind him, but every call for his legs to move failed. They felt heavy and numb, all he wanted to do, from his head to his toes was throw himself in the middle of River and Jack. Or break them up. Whatever came first. He turned back to look at them when he noticed he didn't hear River's moans anymore. Jack had the squeeze bottle again. Oh dear.

"Three."

Jack stuck his index, middle and ring finger as far into River as he could, which elicited a high-pitched, singsong squeal from the Time Lady underneath. The Doctor's breath hitched deeply and he hooked his feet behind the chair legs, trying to keep every limb in his trembling body from bolting straight onto that bed. River's hips were trembling as well, her arse raising up and down to the rhythm of the Captain's deft finger movements. The Doctor watched memorized until he shook himself out of it.

They were distracted. He could leave. He had the chance. Now. Before anything else happened. He needed. To. GO!

"I'm ready."

He wasn't going anywhere.

Jack pulled his fingers out and plunged his own hard dick straight into the rectum of the glorious River Song, which caused her to arch her back, raise her enraptured smile to the heavens and let out that genuine, shrill laugh that made the Doctor scream out for her in his head before lowering herself back down onto the bed. Jack lowers himself to clutch to River bodily, his protective arms wrapped around her like a favorite blanket. Suddenly the Doctor felt a chill, and his hands left the chair to curl up in front of him insecurely. With every thrust, the Doctor could see the flexion of her perfect arse muscles as they braced to take Jack's force. The Doctor watched the repetitive, hypnotic motion of Jack and River taking and giving each other helplessly, and with each passing second, he felt a twinge or two of jealousy. He was so jealous.

River turned her face to the Doctor, who could see her biting her lip and grinning wildly. _I should be the one,_ he thought. _I should be making her feel that good._ "Oh, God, Jack! Oh, Captain, Captain Jack!" She yelled in ecstasy. The Doctors eyes turned dark. _That should be my name. My true name. _Somewhere he was conscious of removing his bowtie. Jack had buried his face in her neck and her cascade of soft curls, and every thrust of his strong back had the Doctor gasping. _Let me take it. I can take it. _He shrugged off his suspenders. He could hear Jack grunting with the effort of filling and satiating River, and through the puffy cloud of her hair he could tell that Jack was smiling, which made him bite his lip in agitation. River's moans became faster and louder, and her hand whipped back to clutch onto Jack's shoulder, leaving painful red marks that made Jack groan.

The Doctor watched Jack's breathing become faster and his thrusts gain momentum. He could see that they were both close, and he dug his fingertips into his knees to steady himself. They knew exactly what to show him to make him shake. They weren't just putting on a show for hi; they were challenging him. Who couldn't resist a challenge like that? It was so unfair. If they only had any idea what this really meant, they wouldn't hold him here with his utmost desires obnoxiously shoved in his face. This hotel is supposed to house your greatest fear. Why-

A chorus of deep, guttural moans broke through his reverie. His eyes refocused to find River curled up on the diagonal to rub her clit while Jack ramped up the pounding of her rear. Their bodies were slick with glittering sweat, and their aroma made the Doctor dizzy with desire. River opened her eyes to make eye contact with the Doctor, her Doctor, as she finally exploded into the most thrilling orgasm he had ever seen. River rolled over to catch her breath and rub her sensitive breasts. Jack threw her leg over to let her lie on her back, and thrust once, twice, and quickly pulled out to finish all over her stomach. Jack took a shaky hand and wiped her stomach clean before collapsing on top of her, catching his own breath. The two prone immortals looked at each other, and then to the Doctor, who looked ready to burst out of his skin. They smiled, and Jack rolled over to reach under the bed and pulled out what looked like antibacterial wipes, and wiped off his soft cock. The Doctor watched the motion hungrily, which caused River to giggle, and the Doctor in turn to avert his eyes sheepishly.

She turned to her bedmate. "I think we've primed the pump enough. He might pop!"

Jack looked the Doctor up and down, who had unconsciously managed to shimmy out of a bit more of his clothing, and his tented trousers appeared to have a wet spot starting to seep through at the apex. Jack smirked at the beautiful woman underneath him and, in silent, agreement, both of the get off the bed and approach him. The Doctor's panic was returning how, and the flurry of sensations that came next didn't help at all. River glided her fingers around his collarbone and she stepped around the chair to stop behind him. She took to nibbling and kissing his ear and neck while she unbuttoned his shirt buttons. He started to gasp and moan urgently, one of his hands grasping for a handhold in her puffy curls. His other hand traveled towards his long neglected dick, which had taken to throbbing harder and harder in the absence of any direct stimulation. This hand was forcefully removed, however, by the soft, many hands of the illustrious Captain Jack, who regained his grip on the Doctor's hips and slipped under his trousers and boxers to pull them down over his thighs, his palms making firm contact with the Doctor's trembling legs all of the way down.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned, desperation bleeding through. "Come on, that's not fair, please." He tried to grasp his now exposed dick again, but Jack once more forcefully removed it.

"Don't worry, Doc, we'll take care of it." Jack said, starting to pull the trousers down over his knee. The slowness was killing the Doctor. Everything was tender and slow and it was absolutely, without a doubt, _killing_ him. He started fidgeting, hoping to help Jack with the removal of the offensive clothing. He clutzily toed off his boots, and started raising and kicking his knees, hoping the pants would fall off faster. River stopped kissing his ears just long enough to hold his legs down so he couldn't move.

"Ohh, sweetie." She says, waiting for his agitation to die down before finishing off his shirt and pulling the open shirt over his arms. Both the Doctor's hands returned to gripping the seat with all their might. Jack made quick work of his calves, pulling the pants straight off and tossing them across the room. He started kissing the insides of the Doctor's thighs, that elicited strained groans from the incredibly frustrated Doctor.

"Jack, please. Jack." the Doctor pleaded.

Penny in the air.

"Don't worry," Jack replied quietly between kisses. "It's fine." He added, before taking his magnificently warm, wet tongue and licking the underside of the Doctor's dick from between the balls, along the stiff vein-y shaft to the moist sensitive tip.

Penny dropped.

He just couldn't fucking take it anymore. In one quick movement, the Doctor grabbed Jack's head and picked him up before pressing his hands to Jack's chest and shoving him back on the bed with all the strength that his lanky body could muster. Before Jack could even register what had happened, the Doctor had pounced on top of him, and was straddling the prone immortal like a lion over his prey, and looking just as ferocious. He wasted no time kissing Jack, diving his tongue down his throat roughly and leading both their tongues into a twirling, fastpaced samba. They continued like this, the Doctor grinding his hips into Jacks, feeling Jack's member come back to life and throb underneath him. He could feel Jack flailing a bit underneath him- he knew he was being a bit too rough, but he didn't care. He started to gyrate and caress Jack all over, his over-zealous movements leading elbows in elbows, knees in ribs, and awkward positioning that might have had Jack laughing if he wasn't a little scared. The Doctor used his feet and toes to awkwardly kick up the bottle of lube to his hands. When he had it, he broke the kiss, looming over Jack.

"I'm the Doctor. I am the Oncoming Storm," He started in his low, breathy tone that all three knew mean he was starting to lose his temper. He was breathing heavily and squeezed a healthy dollop of lube onto his fingertips. "I can make whole armies turn and flee with a mention of my name. And I do _not_ like to be kept waiting."

The Doctor took his lubed finger and wiggled it up into Jack's tight bum. Jack took in breath, and the Doctor laughed, finally in control. "Someone's not used to being on bottom." He allowed that finger a few pumps before he withdrew it and stuck in two. Jack grabbed onto the bedsheets, one hand unconsciously reaching for his own member which the Doctor slapped away blithely. "Don't you dare."

Jack started to grunt as he bucked his hips for more. Well, who was he to say no? The Doctor allowed a third finger inside Jack, and he stretched and reached and wiggled and expanded his fingers inside his rectum, every once in a while hitting Jack's prostate and sending a guttural moan vibrating through his body. The Doctor added a small dollop of the lubricant on his dick and backed up over Jack to position himself. He reached his scrawny hands under the small of Jack's back and lifted his hips.

"Hello, Captain." He says as he thrusts his dick inside.

The Doctor saw stars. Actually feeling himself there was just supremely excellent. Jack's soft but muscular body was bouncing and tensing underneath him in response to his movements and he just _loved it. _He had dreamed about this moment for two lives now, ever since Rose had first given Jack the side-eyes-tongue-between-the-teeth-look that she'd always given him. She thought he hadn't noticed. She thought the Doctor might be jealous. It was not jealousy. It was envy. He could tell what she saw in him. He was beautiful.

Better yet, Jack was free. Jack was a 51st century Time Agent turned con man. Jack had dirt on his hands, but at least he didn't have blood. Jack may be able to live forever, but he could do whatever he wanted with that; he didn't have to stay for away from everyone so they didn't get hurt. Jack was handsome and in his prime and he didn't care who they were as long as they were clean and beautiful. He didn't get close to people just so they could leave him. Rage was starting to bubble within the Doctor's already frenetic state. He was alone, and he would always be alone. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be with them.

"That all you got, Doc?" Jack quipped beneath him. The Doctor looked down at Jack, whose face was scrunched in what looked like disappointment. _Oh, how dare he? _The Doctor thought._ I'll show him_.

The Doctor grabbed Jack's leg and swung it over his shoulder, doubling his efforts and ramming deeper and deeper into Jack's contracting walls and crying out Jack's name into the seemingly infinite room.

Jack yelped. There was no preparation for something like the Oncoming Storm inside you. He bucked his hips wildly and placed his arms above his head to brace against the headboard so it didn't bang his noggin during the Doctor's frenetic thrusting. Jack's own erection bobbed back and forth as the Doctor rammed into him faster and faster, like if he thought he might die if he didn't keep going. He felt the Doctor's balls contract and his penis pulse inside of his arse, and Jack could say he wasn't far behind. Without warning however, the Doctor motioned for Jack to sit up; and by motioned, I mean he grabbed Jacks arm and sat him up. They did a bit of a dance in the bed until the Doctor was now this his head on the pillows, and Jack was straddling him. The Doctor thrust up and up into Jack, who caught onto the rhythm and started to ride.

The Doctor turned to face Dr. River Song, who had resigned to being forgotten and had sat in the chair awestruck. He saw some amount of fear and sadness in her eyes- he had probably never seen him quite so animal. He motioned for Jack to stop, gently now, and looked back to River. He smiled. "Come along, Pond."

River's mischievous smile returned, and she returned to the bedside. She caressed the Doctor's arms as they guided her hips over his face. Before she could do anything, she felt the rough fervor return to his hands and she was pulled down to sit on his face, his lips kissing her folds lovingly. River's face turned from mischievous to dreamy as his dextrous lips and tongue started to work their absolute magic on her.

Jack, quite tired of waiting, took this opportunity to ride once more, and shouted happily when the Doctor started to thrust upward to match rhythm. Jack leaned backward as he rode, letting the Doctor hit all of the sensitive ridges in the front. He opened his eyes periodically to peek at River, who seemed to be in heaven. She was caressing her own breasts desperately, which Jack thought was a crying shame. He leaned forward just enough to take her breasts from her hands, massaging and thumbing over her sensitive nipples.

River smiled. "Oh, Jack." She said. They both heard a primal moan from their Doctor, but River felt its vibrations deep within her and she giggled. Those giggles turned to matching moans when the Doctor began to grip the clit with his tongue and suck on it, hungry for the sounds he was eliciting from her. He began to thrust harder and harder into Jack, his strokes becoming erratic. They both could feel the Time Lord's lanky body quaking beneath them- he was very, very close, possibly holding it back with considerable effort out of politeness. Jack leaned backwards again so the Doctor could hit him so hard, so perfectly right there and he released with a cry of the Doctor's name, his cum squirting all over the Time Lord's body, with hints hitting the Time Lady right across.

The Doctor's hands took Jacks' place and caressed and massaged her breasts as well as he could in that position. Soon, River's squeals of joy signaled that the Doctor could finally let go, and the pleasure quite literally exploded forth from him like a tidal wave finally crashing to shore. The warm aftershocks washed through him, so thoroughly and all-consuming that he didn't even notice when the other two rolled off. He finally managed to open his eyes to look at the other two, who were looking at him with very smug looks. He looked down at his body- he felt drips from his face that was possibly more River than sweat, and he couldn't tell how much of the cum on his torso was his or Jack's. He also noticed something quite interesting, that he wasn't really expecting.

"Look at you with no refractory period," said Jack, eyeing the Doctor's hard length wearily. "Show-off."

The panting Doctor looked at it, then threw his head back on the pillow. "Now where did that go? I could swear I had one of those."

River smiled and sat up slowly. "No, you really didn't." She leaned in to kiss him.

The Doctor turned to her and smiled. "I so did, you liar." He motioned for Jack to pass him the antibacterial wipes, and he started to wipe off any traces of Jack's anus from his member.

"Spoilers, sweetie." She said, rolling on top of him and kissing his neck. The Doctor reached up and grabbed her arse, giving it a few good squeezes and really savoring the feel of her flesh entirely against him. He loved this. He didn't want to share River with anyone. Maybe he didn't deserve to live, maybe he didn't deserve her, but by God, he would have her, even just for right now.

"River," he lowed, reaching his hands to find her wetness before sheathing himself in her.

The Doctor exhaled violently, the feeling of being inside River tantamount, if not better than, being inside of the illustrious Captain Jack. She was slick and warm on her own, and every once in a while they would sensuously contract in ways Jack could not. He found himself calling her name louder than she had ever done. Between kisses River came up to talk. She really couldn't resist.

"Now, who's the sceamer?" She said, with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." he replied. The wild look returned to her lover's eyes, and he focused on her with fire burning in his hearts. With strength that stunned her, he rolled them over to be on top. Her stunned gasp was muffled by hungry kisses, and he began to dive for gold down her throat like he had to Jack. Each thrust made her legs kick in a mix of plain and pleasure, and not quite the right mix. With some force, she pushed him away by the chest and rubbed his pectorals soothingly.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. It's ok," She started with worried tone. "It's fine. You don't have to devour me all at once."

"I'm not devouring you all at once, I'm having you. _For_ once," he replied. He pushed her back to kiss her again, though more tenderly this time. After a while, he pulled away again. "I thought all I needed was time. And now I'm running out."

"Sweetie-"

"So now, for once, I'm going to have something to myself. Something, anything, the only other one of my species in the universe, how am I not justified? Is that _so_ wrong?" he shouted, a slight bit hysterical. His strokes were quicker now, but smoother, and deeper than before. Any comfort that River could have given was overtaken by moans. Finally, this was the stroke and style of her Doctor. And it was marvelous. He took her mouth again and kissed her, and kissed her cheek and neck and whatever he could reach. He savored her. He needed this more than he could have ever imagined. Even though he knew that he shouldn't have stayed and that this was the worse decision he could have made, he had to follow through what he started. He needed her more than anything. His River, his Time Lady, his mistake. His judge, jury, and executioner.

His back shivered as he felt the fingers trace down his back. He paused kissing River to see Jack, who had recovered his tumescence and was staring hungrily at the Time Lord's round bum. The doctor paused for a moment to sit up.

"You _cannot_ be serious," the Doctor said.

"Why not, I let you do it," Jack replied, fishing through the bedsheets for the bottle of lube. "C'mon, Doc, it'll be fun! I'll be super gentle your first time. Won't even know I'm here."

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something!" The Doctor said, looking down at an impatient River and back up to Jack. "I don't think-"

"Oh, let him in, dear," River interjected, eliciting a surprised gape by the Doctor. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

The Doctor scratched his cheek awkwardly and looked back at Jack, giving a tentative nod. Jack smiled, holding the Doctor's cheeks open with one hand and squirting a bit of lube on his entrance with the other. The panic had returned slightly, but one look at River and he knew it would be fine. Besides, he could take it. He wasn't afraid of it- was he?

He and River both screamed simultaneously as his hips bucked forward into her. Jack had stuck one finger in and was working the Doctor's prostate like a pro. If this is what it felt like, then he could _definitely _take it. He felt Jack enter a second finger, and then a third. River certainly seemed to be enjoying the new rhythm that the stimulation caused in her Doctor; but it was nothing compared to when Jack made his final intrusion.

When Jack finally sheathed himself fully in his Doctor, the room began to spin, and the Time Lord was finding it hard to tell up from down and right from wrong and him from them in this wonderful menagerie of limbs. It was slow going at first, but soon the Doctor succumbed to Jack's rhythm, and both he and River were absolutely loving it. He had never been penetrated before, and he could feel that shockwave of each hit on his prostate through his legs and arms, and each thrust's force translated straight into River, whose walls would tense over his engorged member. He was getting hit with all sides and he was beginning to lose himself. The voices in his head were getting fuzzy, and his arms were losing the strength to hold him up. River, knowing him quite well, pushed him gently to get him to kneeling position, and repositioned herself to get on her own knees, and holding onto the baseboard.

The Doctor was caught in between the most delectable sandwich of his life. He held onto his strong woman for the fear of falling off. River and Jack set up a synced gyration pattern by trial and error, finally setting on quick, but dexterous undulations, that, every fourth stroke or so, would make a little semi-circle for picks. The three voices moaned in unison, all of them calling out each other's name and speaking in random languages that they picked up on their travels apart. Had it been any other time, they might have had a chat about the civilizations they met and how they learned their language. They might have sat and talked and texted with scones.

But they weren't. They were in a hotel room. A hotel room that had somehow come to take the form of the Doctor's actual bedroom in the TARDIS. These were not the real Doctor River Song or Captain Jack Harkness, they were projections. They personified his greatest fear.

Suddenly, the panic began to flood the Doctor once again, and his eyes were opened. He still felt hazy and the pleasure was intense, but he was starting to feel crazed. He heard laughter, quick breathing, praising. His grip on River's torso began shaky. He swallowed.

"No, I can't." He started, looking around the room as if he couldn't find the exist. "This isn't right, I need to go."

River sighed exasperatedly, turning her head to look at him. "Sweetie, it's ok. We're here for you, you can just relax and enjoy it."

The Doctor shook his head, trying to summon the willpower to get up and go. It wasn't really listening. "River, I can't do this. Not with you, not with him. I can't."

" 'Him' has a name, you know," he heard Jack reply between gasps for air, doubling the pace of his thrusts and enjoying the feeling of the Doctor quivering under him.

"Jack," the Doctor started, but he didn't quite get to finish. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he choked, despite himself. Slowly but surely he was coming undone, and his face became contorted in some fearful expression. Finally, he managed to speak through a throat straining not to let through sobs. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

_Praise him._

It was the most tender and vulnerable apology he'd ever heard. Jack stroked the Doctor's back with soothing circles as he continued to pump. The Doctor screamed, though it started to sound more like a cry. "Doc, what's going on?"

The Doctor was fighting it. He bit his quivering lip and continued to pump into River as best he could to match Jack's rhythm, but he ' quite get there. His strokes were becoming erratic again and River turned to see the Doctor's eyes becoming puffy and red. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

_Praise him_.

The Doctor shook his head and buried his face into River's back, digging his fingertips into her back and continuing as best he could. "River, I'm so, so sorry. " He said, his muffled voice cracking noticeably. "I'm so sorry." he repeated, taking a free hand out to stroke her fabulous curls. "Melody."

"Sweetie, what for?" she asked, taking the hand in her hair with one of hers. It was clammy and shaking.

"Doc, what's going on?" Jack asked, full of concern.

"Doctor?"

_Praise him._

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that Rose brought you back when you were supposed to be dead." He lifted his face from River Song's back, his tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry that you can't die. I know how it feels to just want to die and end it and everything! Please, Jack, forgive me!"

Jack kept quiet, continuing his pounding of the distressed Time Lord's backside. The Doctor continued unperturbed as if he simply couldn't stop.

"Everything is my fault, don't you understand, Jack? I bring home stupid apes, all manner of strays just to keep myself occupied so I don't have to think about how alone I really am, how very, very alone I need to be, just to survive and keep on fighting this fight that I'm so tired of! I'm sorry that I can't just leave you somewhere alone where all you have were memories that will die with you. You have to live every single day with the splendor I gave you and ripped out of your chest. And every day, every waking moment you have to live with being my stupid mistake. I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault," came back the curt answer. Jack swung over one of his legs to the Doctor's side, ramping up his thrusting. The Doctor shouted, shaking violently with all manner of rage and distress. Even still, the harder Jack pumped, the more he felt closer to his climax. The words seemed to roll out of his chest, as if he couldn't think to do anything else. Is body no longer felt under his control, and his frenetic state spelled out wonders for River. She was beginning to feel quite close as well.

But the Doctor didn't notice. "But they always come back for me!" He started, throwing his face to the ceiling. "I knew that she would give up everything, do anything, for just a little taste of a future with me. I am so dangerous to everyone I meet. I take everything from everyone I'll ever know, look at what I did to you, Melody Pond." He started to stroke her hair again, and she removed the hand that was covering his and started to stroke her clit.

"Sweetie, I'm happy." she started, gasping happily for air. "Very happy."

"But you gave up all of your regenerations, all of your promises of a future happy life with someone else, anywhere else, for the man that you were bred to kill. You were taken from your home, and made into a missile aimed for my chest."

"It doesn't matter, sweetie" she said, close to her climax. At this, the shaking Doctor turned feral yet again. He broke away from Jack's rhythm and started to ravage her again, ramming straight into her as if he wanted tear through her. His speech was stuttered by grunts of effort and pleasure. The air was heavy with tension just waiting to be released. The Doctor's rage seemed to absorb all light, and he became terrifying, even for him. Jack caught up with the frenetic humping, and the Doctor's unconscious clenching was bringing him to the edge again. But the Doctor didn't care. The words just poured from him, and the tone turned from desperate and sad to scolding and cutting.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? What could you possibly mean it doesn't matter, Pond? You were artificially born a different species because I just had to take your parents for a ride. You were stolen from them- they will never get to have your childhood with me. They made you into a murderer for me. All because of me. Why? Fear! Everyone fears me. And they have a right. I destroy everyone I take on board. I take on the amazing Captain Jack and I make him immortal. I take on a couple just for a taste of the world and they make a baby right under my nose that's ripped from them in my name. Because I know!"

"Know what?" She asked through her impending climax. She gyrated her hips more quickly- she felt his dick throb within her and his breathing jump tenfold.

The Doctor pushed through it, taking the hand in her hair and cupping his own balls and thumbing over them as he spoke. "How you resent me!" He shouted, "somewhere deep down you have to. I made you what you are, I ruined your lives. I ruin everyone I touch. I know I deserve to die. I understand why. And I know what the two of you just might last as long as I, if not longer. I'm afraid of you. I can't just leave you both behind because neither one of you will just expire and I'm afraid of how you'll follow me forever. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Three voices called out at once, and the room seemed to vibrate with released tension. The Doctor writhed helplessly beneath a panting Jack and on top of a shaking River. The silence was intense, and the air hummed with unspoken words. His floppy brown hair was drenched with sweat, his muscles twitched with exhaustion and his eyes were misty with tears and released rage. The other two rose to see him lying, flaccid, splayed out on the bed face up like he was surrendering himself to the heavens. Quietly, the two of them looked at each other.

River Song got up first. She walked around and collected all of the Doctor's clothing. Captain Jack took to wiping the sweat and bodily fluids off of the Doctor's naked body with the wipes, and then again with the cleanest part of the sheets he could find. The Doctor didn't speak or respond to them, save to look at him with bleary eyes.

"You did good, Doc. You did good." Jack said, motioning for the Doctor to sit up.

He sat up with considerable effort and chuckled quietly. "Jack." he said dreamily. He turned to see the glorious Dr. Song, who handed some of the Time Lord's clothing to Jack. They got to the task of dressing him, who seemed to be paralyzed at this point, as if all he ever had keeping him going up to now was the rage and sexual frustration he had spent. River bent down to kiss him while she was pulling his boxers up his thighs. When their lips touched, he seemed to revive, and he clasped his face in her hands for a very tender and soft kiss. They parted and smiled.

"Hello, sweetie," he said. She smiled and went in for another soft kiss.

"Hey, no love for me?" Jack whined behind them, putting down the Time Lord's clothing and reaching in for a soft kiss before either one could respond. The Doctor ran his fingers through Jack's hair lovingly, and cupped his chin tenderly. "Oh, Jack." He said. As he opened his eyes, the hint of panic started to set in.

It was time. He gathered all his clothing and he dressed as quickly as he could muster- his hands were still shaking somewhat. When he was finished, he smirked knowingly and did a little twirl on his heels, brandishing his jacket lapels brilliantly.

"How do I look?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like a million," River said. The Doctor beamed.

"Like the morning after," Jack quipped. The Doctor's smile dropped and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, shut up," he said. He turned his back to his very naked former bedmates, and bid them a hasty adeiu. When he'd closed the door behind them, he leaned against it, looking out into the infinite twisting hallways in front of him. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Praise him."


End file.
